Naruto Son Of The 2 Arrows
by Deadpool merc with the mouth
Summary: summary inside also I own nothing


NARUTO SON OF THE 2 ARROWS

7777777777777777777

Quick summary: Apollo and Artemis are brother and sister and had a bouncing baby boy unfortunately he was turned mortal (Zeus and Hera are brother and sister and their married to each other and have children) the same way as Hercules but he only drunk ½ of the potion so he was sent to the mortal real to live in an orphanage when that happened Artemis became cold towards all men and took the oath of maidenhood. Apollo tried to hide the pain by singing, annoying the other gods to no end, and flirting with every pretty face he saw. Naruto is adopted by a mortal couple named Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze when they saw baby Naruto on their steps with those heterochromia eyes one gold the other silver, blond hair with silver streaks and that bright smile they couldn't help but like the baby right away. Seeing his 2 pendants the first one had the symbol for the Greek goddess Artemis and the other one was for the Greek god Apollo now this is 12 years later. (Naruto's last name will be Solar cause that's what both pendants said was his last name was & his nickname will be Eclipse)

77777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 1: Goodbye Yancey Academy

Naruto always knew he was different one he was adopted, two he had pendants of a Greek goddess and a Greek god (Artemis and Apollo), three when he throws temper tantrums during daytime things happen to the sun and at nighttime things happen to the moon, he feels indestructible during solar eclipse, and finally his hair and eyes after all who has one silver eye and one gold one and blond hair with natural silver streaks. Today he was sad because the only people he called mom and dad died in a car accident coming to get for a weekend. his friends Percy and Grover left earlier in the month the same time as Mr. Brunner but he found this weird note in his locker which was hard for him to read but he did. He became friends with them only because even though they were 3 yrs. older than him they had a lot in common.

77777777777777777777777777777777

In Olympus

Apollo was in a meeting with Zeus and Hera when Zeus showed Apollo and Hera a flashback video of Artemis and Apollo making love and Artemis getting pregnant, the baby drinking the potion that would turn him mortal luckily it was only half. Hera was shocked that Artemis had a baby with Apollo of all gods. Hera knew Artemis lost her virginity so she let her go to her garden and let her drink from her lake that gave her back her virginity then Artemis swore on the river of Styx to live the rest of her days as an eternal maiden. Now Hera knew who Artemis lost her virginity to. To think her own twin was her first and only she even had a baby that was turned half mortal so she took it upon herself once the meeting was over she sent a map for camp half-blood in his locker and a forged a postcard from Percy saying he was there.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Back with Naruto at Yancey

Now that he had finally translated the postcard he had to get out of Yancey as soon as possible and under the cover the night he will disappear.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Naruto packed his things and climbed out the window after he put on contacts that weren't for helping his vision but to make it seem like his eyes were blue no one besides his adopted parents saw his true eye color. Luckily his room was on the first level so nobody heard him and he was off.

77777777777777777777777777777777

1 week later

Naruto had been traveling for a week when he finally made it to the edge of camp half-blood then he walked into the boarder of the camp he was shocked he didn't see anything before entering the camp boundaries. Everyone saw him and quickly stopped and stared that's when Percy and Grover started walking up to him. "Hey Naruto what brings you here and how did you enter the camp," Percy and Grover said at the same time.

"I came because of the postcard by you Percy and the map in my locker and I entered by walking past that tree over there," Naruto stated pointing at Talia's tree. Chiron galloped to the entrance to see one of his students from when he worked at Yancey Academy. "Hey Mr. Bruner… why do you literally have a horse's ass," Naruto asked then heard what he said than shot "not that there's anything wrong with that ya know."

"I have a horse's ass because I'm a centaur Naruto welcome to camp half-blood home to demi-gods and demi-goddesses' children to the Olympians and you being able to enter the camp means one of your parents is a god or goddess but it's harder for you because both of the people you call mom and dad adopted you," Chiron told Naruto who kept looking at everyone funny.

A few hours later after being shown around camp Naruto was told to report to the Hermes cabin where he will stay until he's claimed or old enough to leave on his own. Once there Naruto Solar was ready for anything thrown his way.

The next day Naruto woke up and proceeded to breakfast with the rest of the cabin he offered some of his breakfast to his divine parent and Hermes. After breakfast everyone had sword training which surprisingly Naruto was good at not perfect but good enough considering it was his first time. Percy and Grover went to congratulate him when they noticed his eyes one gold and one silver.

77777777777777777777777777777777

At that exact same time on Olympus a meeting was going on concerning Naruto all the gods and goddesses were shocked Apollo and Artemis had a baby and now those two were embarrassed that the rest of the twelve Olympians know now.

"I think they both should claim him after the capture the flag game at the exact same time so they know he is the son of two gods … well a god and goddess," stated Poseidon while trying to use that to claim Percy as his son.

"That's a wonderful idea because the idea of a god being turned into a demi-god isn't unheard take Dionysus for example he was born a demi-god then became a god," started Hephaestus then he remembered something "Hercules was born a god than he drank that exact same liquid but he drank all but the last drop so the kid has a better chance of becoming a god again then Hercules had."

"Then it is decided Artemis and Apollo will claim Naruto after the capture the flag game," Zeus declared and with that they were done.

Everyone but Artemis and Apollo were gone "This is all your fault you know that," Artemis shot at her twin and baby daddy.

"It was not my fault and you know that I just wish we could have raised him and been a happy family together" Apollo replied

"Yeah right you would be in a bordello have the time and also-" Artemis was cut off by Apollo slamming the council doors shut and leaving Artemis alone. "I never would have thought Apollo was so sensitive it's probably just an act," and with that Artemis left back to her camp.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Back to after the match

"Dude what happened to your eyes there like two different colors," asked Grover surprised.

"No they are two different colors I mean one's gold and the other is silver nice contacts where'd you get them," Percy corrected then asked used to his contacts that made them look blue not his real eyes.

"These are my real eyes I guess I forgot to put my contacts in this morning oh well," Naruto answered sheepishly and mentally cursing himself for forgetting to put his contacts in.

"I always knew there was something different about your eyes I just couldn't put my finger on it," Mr. Bruner no Chiron stated when he noticed the blondes eyes.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Until next time this is only my second story after all so please review this and my other story Iron Justice.

77777777777777777777777777777777


End file.
